


sorrow

by angstychats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentions of Matt Holt, another late night & im tired but lets write fic, mentions of dad holt, pidge is sad, protect my sweet flower child, semi depressed pidge, so i am too, somewhat character study, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: "slowly, then all at once, a single loose thread and it all comes undone"orpidge can be a lot of things, but whole is not one of them.





	sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah & em](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sarah+%26+em).



> so whenever i think of pidge i think of female pronouns but that's just my preference. whatever floats your boat my dudes.

Pidge was at a standstill. 

Her heart was torn in two different directions, always, in every path she followed.

In her life, she pined for her father and her brother. 

Somedays, she would wake up and feel a certain sort of empty. Like there was a pit in her chest where her heart was, a gaping hole of nothing. She longed for her father's encouraging words and warm hugs. She wanted to joke around with Matt, and talk with him into the wee hours of the morning about absolutely nothing at all. On such days, where she felt the hurt hit her like waves, she would bury herself in work, small repairs, and on the worst of days, lock herself in her room with her computer. The ties she had shared with her family could not be broken, and yet...

She also had duties to Team Voltron. 

Days of baking with Hunk, joking with Lance, having deep, meaningful conversations with Keith and working with Shiro. Laughing with Allura and Coran. She had a sense of family now, a group of people who cared about her and her wellbeing. Who she could fight alongside. Work alongside. Live alongside. Like a family. They had taught her what it was like to feel again. They made her smile and laugh. They protected her.

But her mind always lingered back to soft caramel eyes and homemade meals, and the realization struck her that Matt and her dad were still out there. She'd make herself some coffee, take off her glasses, and stare at a bright screen in the darkness of the night, while her team (her family) slept in her midst. She'd fight sleep for days, the picture of her brother and her on her bedside table a constant reminder to never stop. 

Pidge was at a standstill in her life. 

And nothing would ever change. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tend to think about pidge actually being super sad a lot and trying to hide a lot of that hurt from matt & her dad behind the computer work, and that's just how she functions. canon wise, this is kinda ooc but i'm still not finished with show, so i'm not sure about later. please leave kudos if you enjoyed, thank you for reading !


End file.
